gothug247fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou goes to summer school/Transcript
* Caillou: Yes (many times)! I'm finally done with the school year! Now i'm going to have fun right now because it's summer! Yay (many times)! * Boris: Hey, Caillou, we just got a call from your principal. :and Doris came to the living room * Caillou: Did she say i'm the best student in class and also said have a wonderful summer? * Doris: Actually, she said something else! You are the worst student in the school's history and always get suspended or expelled! And also, she said you're going to summer school! * Boris: You'll be wearing nappies while you're in summer school, and you'll also be grounded while you're in summer school! * Caillou: Um (many times)! I don't want to go to summer school and wear nappies, if i wear nappies, the students will laugh at me! * Doris: Too bad! The principal told me that you have to go to summer school! And that's why are you wearing nappies! So you will be made fun of! * Boris: Now go to summer school! * Caillou: I wish you guys didn't exist! :goes to summer school * Caillou: Why do we have to go to summer school? My summer is ruined thanks to my principal from the school year that said i have to go to summer school! * Dora: I know, i hate summer school, my parents forced me to got to summer school because i destroyed their favorite VHS tape 11 days ago! * Paul: I was looking forward to catch a lot of Pokemon during the summer, but no, my principal from my school year said that i have to go to summer school! :teacher enters the classrom,who is Slender Man * Slender Man: I will be your teacher for the summer, now let's do some maths! Paul, what is 6 x 8? * Paul: It's 48! * Slender Man: Good job! Dora, what is 9 x 7? * Dora:Um, 97? * Slender Man: Dora, that's the wrong answer! The answer is 63! Since you're one of the worst baby show character, i'm going to send you to the principal's office! * Dora: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! :exits the classrom and goes to the principal's office * Slender Man: Alright, Caillou, what is 1 million + 5000? * Caillou: Um, 1 billion? * Slender Man: Caillou, that is wrong! Go to the principal's office because you're also a horrible baby show character! :leaves the class and goes straight to principal's office. Meanwhile, Dora enters the principal's office, who is none other than OfficerPoop247 * OfficerPoop247: Dora, why are you here? * Dora: I got the math problem wrong. * OfficerPoop247: Dora,this school has very strict rules! Even when you get an answer wrong, that is against the rules! You also don't get any warnings! That's it, you're expelled! Go home now! :walks out of the office crying, then Caillou enters the office * OfficerPoop247: Caillou, why are you here? * Caillou: I got the math problem wrong! * OfficerPoop247: You are expelled! :home * Doris: Oh my God, Caillou! How could you get expelled from your first day of summer school!? * Boris: You will now be grounded grounded grounded grounded until the school year starts again! Go to your room right now! * Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaa! :runs to his room crying Category:Transcripts